Soap opera (Just in the mood)
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Harry left Cho for Hermione (his ex-gf) but even the lovey-dovey relationships have bumps
1. She cant love you

She cant love you by Destiny's Child  
  
I saw your new girlfriend the other day  
And I expected for her to be so much more than she was  
  
Last year, Hermione dumped Harry because she didn't think she loved him, but she was wrong oh how wrong she was (A/N : should I continue telling you how wrong she was?) . This year, Harry got a new girlfriend, Cho.  
  
Hermione was walking past when she saw Cho. She was on Harry's lap, when she saw Hermione, she grinned. Hermione did nothing but walk away.  
  
I checked out her style, the way she smiled  
The way she moved, the things she said  
  
The way she looked at me like, "I got yo' man"  
  
Harry quickly yelled out to Hermione, she stopped in her footsteps but thought *he has a girlfriend , just keep walking. Hermione then kept walking. She felt a hand on her shoulders and melted when she turned it was Harry.  
  
She can't love you like I can  
Her awful love just cant compare to what I have  
  
"What's wrong Hermione, you've been avoiding me all year" "How blind can you get Harry?" "Pardon" " Why cant you see that I'm already suffering enough?"  
  
She can't touch you like I do  
'Cause when she touch you, you pretend it's me and you  
  
Hermione began holding onto his hand and said " Harry ,how does it feel?" "You dumped me!" " No, answer my question " "It feels nice" "Do you like it when I touch you or her ?"  
  
There's no way her love's as good as mine  
There's no reason for you to waste your time  
  
" I love you " " Then why do you waste your time with her ", " I thought you didn't love me " Hermione then flopped into Harry's arms and cried softly.  
  
When we were together, you told me what you didn't like  
And you went out and got exactly that type  
Except that your new girl is nothing compared to me  
  
"Harry, I remember how happy you were when we were together, you told me everything, how you loved me but then I dumped you, you got Cho and I felt my heart felt a thump like I'm in love. "  
  
Everything that she did wrong I always did right  
  
"You were always the one , always , even when I see her I always she you".  
  
She can't hold you like I can  
Boy you a fool if you can't realize what you had  
She can't feel you like I can  
'Cause I'm a girl that's always standin' by my man  
  
Hermione then leaned on Harry while their lips touched , he pulled away "No one does that to me except you, nobody" .  
  
And there's no way her love's as good as mine  
There's no reason for you to waste your time  
And there's no way her love's as good as mine  
There's no reason for you to waste your time  
  
"I love you Harry Potter,I love you."  
  
There's no way, there's no way  
That her love could be could be good as mine  
There's no reason, no reason  
For you to even go and waste your time, your time 


	2. harry and hermione ????

Everything's so blurry,  
  
Everyone's so fake,  
  
Everything's empty and Everything,  
  
I'm not occupied without you ,  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
-Puddle of Mudd ( Blurry )  
  
Hermione held onto Harry never wanting to let go but then just 1 thing didn't feel right . "What are you thinking about" Harry asked " What about Cho ,Harry?  
" " Look, this may sound low of me but I'm dumping her tommorow" . Then, one of Cho's best friends saw them and by the look on her face, she was shocked. "Suzie, Wait!" " Hermione its ok" "Don't you have a heart" "She's going to find out sooner or later". Hermione then finally gave in and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Suzie, are you ok?" Cho asked " Cho!Harry and Hermione kissing!" "WHAT?" "Along the dark ends of the Gryfindor corridor, you can hardly see then though." Without another word Cho stormed out of the Ravenclaw common room and ran to the Griffindor corridor.  
  
"Harry, stop!" Hermione exclaimed while Harry was kissing her neck. " Are you ok?" Harry asked looking worried."I'm fine Harry, It's just that I feel guilty" "Guilty, why?" " Don't you think we should make it official first" "Official?" "Ya, break up with Cho first,ok?" Hermione then slowly got up and walked into the Griffindor place ( Sorry fresh out of words ) After a couple of minutes wondering what he'll say to Cho, she stormed out "Harry Potter, you jerk!" "what?" " No one has ever cheated on me, no one" " So, I love Hermione " " Well , I'm not letting you go that easily" " I'm sorry but I'm gonna let you go" " Don't go crying to me when that that mudblood dumps you for someone else" . With a red face and a broken heart Cho ran crying.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to act like that" "Harry, are you ok" "Hermione!" Harry's heart began to light up ;)  
  
A/N : Wait for the next chapter Cho turnes to the dark side, I know this isn't Star Wars but Dumbledore kinda sounds like Yoda . 


	3. Depression

Chapter 3 - Depression  
  
"What's up Harry?" "Oh, nothing. Just that I broke up with Cho" "Really, when?" "Suzie must have told her, she came storming up and shouting , I just said that I had to let her go" "Oh , no. I hope she's okay. Harry will you ever do that to me?" " No way, you know how I feel" "I hope ,Harry" .  
  
Meanwhile.........in the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"How could he do this to me!?" Cho crying hysterically while screaming . Everyone was staring at the 17 year old crying. "People are watching Cho" Suzie reasoned " I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE!" , suddenly Ron and Daniel, Ron and him were good friends came in while arguing about quidditch. "Cho, what happened?" "Harry , he dumped me" " Why?" "Because of Hermione " "Oh" "You don't seem surprised" "Hermione is a hell of a girl , Cho" "WAAAAAAAHHHHH" Cho screamed " ooops" "But Harry's my boyfriend , mine!" " He loves Hermione, you cant do anything neither can I, I really wish I could (Ron has a crush on Hermione)" "Just go, everyone"Cho said calmly.Everyone left the common room while chatting.  
  
In the Griffindor common room  
  
"You have that look again" Harry said " This may sound selfish of me, Harry but I just cant get over the fact that you just played Cho like that, if you can do that to her why cant you do that to me" "I know I was wrong but she was just there when you.....left me, one thing led to another" "But" " No, wait I love you and if you don't trust me, I just think that this relationship wont work, please I just don't want to let go again" "Okay Harry" Hermione replied while kissing him gently, Harry then kissed her neck affectionately . Hermione loved the feeling. But then Ron came in "AHEM" "Oh gosh" Hermione replied " It's okay guys." " Harry, Cho is really hurt. She was crying like all hell broke through" "She'll get over it" "I knew it, it's all my fault" "Mione, its not your fault"  
  
Ron looked at the newly coupled (A/N : Aww, that word is soooo cute) , his heart felt like it was just stepped on and shattered into a thousand pieces but still he held back and retreated to the boys dorm notaries. He flopped on his bed and thought "God, why does he have to get everything . Its just that Potter charm Ginny said, its not the charm it's the fame. Just then, Hermione knocked "You decent?" "ya"  
"What's up with you Ron?" "Nozzin" "Ron, you're my best friend talk to me , please" "Sorry, herm I cant" "Okay, then lets talk about something else,Hows your love life going?, how is things going with you and Lavender" " She dumped me last week" "Oh, I'm sorry Ron" Hermione pulled Ron into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. *God, you smell good. If only you know the reason she dumped me. "OI, moving on my girl huh?" harry said jokingly (A/N : Don't worry this is a h/h) "Harry, come sit down" hermione said " No thanks, mione. If Ron here doesn't mind I want to Wisk you away and go for a walk" "Ron?" "Ya, go ahead" "Bye ron " the 2 said. Neither of them noticed that a tear dropped down his eye.  
  
A/N : Thanks to 2 of my reviewers, I'm sooo pathetic. Amber, that's for the LONG review and to the other one, can you please login! 


	4. Changes

A/N: This is going to become longer. The reason I don't write long chapters is because well, I have school and its usually packed with worked/homework (uuggggh). But today I don't have school ,yes the sacred day of writing.Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the greatest, so far no flames YET!  
  
They were walking on the pavement , her head on his shoulder, holding hands, the classic lovers position while walking, he then whispered the three small words she's always wanted to hear " I love you" . A small jolt of happiness came to Hermione's heart but in the meanwhile she just cant stop thinking about Cho. "Harry" "ya" " I think I should speak to Cho, just get a few things straight" Harry giggled softly " What?" "look, Cho. She's the kind of girl who never lets go, the kind of girl who always gets her way and you're the opposite so sweet , so docile , so considerate and yet you know how to defend youself" "Sweet, Harry but get to the point" "Well, she wont even let you talk , she'll scream . I know you'll get angry but you wont reply because you'll feel guilty and you'll just let her scream at you" "I don't care , Harry. What I did was wrong. Kissing you, behind her back." "I did that . Let me face her" . Hermione did nothing but keep quiet. Harry actually did feel  
kind of guilty, *Well, I hurt her the first time about Cedric's death but that was faith . Cho, she just isn't the one but Hermione she's the one. I'll just speak to Cho afterwards. He then looked down at Hermione , the bushy eyed bucked tooth girl but now it was different *She's changed so much but I don't love her because of that I love her because of her" He kissed her gently yet so passionately, she was so surprised that she just let it flow, she finally pulled back and said " What was that for" "For being you" . She smiled softly and the couple walked on to the garden loving each other every second.  
  
(A/N : That sounded like it was from a bloody romance novel)  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Cho was in her dorm combing her hair and thinking * Men, love them or hate him. Just then Suzie walked in and plopped on the bed while flipping some teenage magazine . Twirling he hair she said "So, got any ideas on how to get Harry Potter back" "Really, you think I'm that low" Suzie then just looked at her like she's surprised "Cho, I know you" "Fine, frankly I'm still in love with the guy but come one have you seen them together their so bloody cute" "I know, Hermione Granger has changed so much , I mean I heard Daniel and the boys talking saying that Hermione is fine and all" "Ya, but I don't blame Hermione on stealing Harry. I think its Harry's fault, his the man." Cho then moved her glance to the window and saw the couple kissing and laughing , she dropped her comb and felt jealousy coming over her. "Cho, are you ok?" "Look" "Oh my god" " She is so enjoying him" " I know" Harry then moved to Hermione kissing her softly , she replied back with such a passionate kiss. Cho  
was so angry that she threw her comb out of the window shouting " YOURE SUPPOSE TO KISS ME!" Hermione realized and turned she saw Cho red in the face and then she pointed the happening to Harry that made him chuckle. Hermione slapped him playfully while dragging him out of sight. "Oooh, I think you lost your temper Cho" " She's kissing my boyfriend" "Technically ,he's not you're boyfriend anymore" "YOURE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND" "I think I'll go see what the others are doing". Suzie quietly left the room trying not to tick Cho off by even a squeak  
  
Suzie went down to the great hall hungry and to her surprise she saw Ron sulking over something. "This gives me an idea" Suzie said to herself. She then walked over to Ron and said " Ron, you okay?" while handing him some cactus juice " No thanks, no I'm not" "Aww, why?" "I cant tell you" " I wont tell anyone" "Okay, well, you do know that Harry and Hermione are dating write" *SCORE Suzie thought "Uhuh" "Well, I'm kind of in love with Hermione" "Kind of?" "I am in love with her" "Oh, Cho feels the same thing about Harry" " I know, sometimes I kind of wonder if they are actually write for each other or are they just fooling around" "I don't really know" "I mean they're hurting so many people a long the process , so is this really worth it?" "Well...." Ron cut her off. " Harry's my best friends and all but Hermione deserves much better than that I mean blah blah blah blah ." *God this guy talks too much Suzie thought. " Ron, I think I better go" "Do you have to?" "Yes I do "  
Suzie said while forcing a smile. She rushed to the girls dorm and saw Cho crying " Get up Cho." "Why?" "I just got your ticket to Harry James Potter" "How?" "Well........(A/N: Don't wanna spoil the surprise!)  
  
Harry and Hemione were having the time of their lives playing like children well accept for the kissing part they would chase eachother and each time Harry catches Hermione (so far 50 times) she would award him with a kiss. "Hey guys" Dean Thomas shouted "Dean!" Hermione shouted while hugging him and kissing him on the cheek " I don't mind if your attracted two me but I think Harry will" The couple laughed at the statement. " So, when did you together again?" "While she was walking and I caught up to her" "Oh, too bad. I was actually about to ask you out!I gotta go!" "You were going to ask me out" Hermione said completely stunned. "Bye Dean" Harry said hastily *Oh no, Hermione had a crush on Dean in the fifth year, Oh god!" "Hermione" "Ya?" "If you want to go out with him......" "Haha" "What so funny?" "Id never even think about it" "Oh,ok" Harry replied but still skeptical. 


	5. Dates and Cheaters

Suzie ran to the Great Hall to where Cho was hanging out with some Ravenclaws. She quickly grabbed Cho's hand and whispered "I've got some news on operation GET-HIM-BACK" "really?" "yes" "So, where did you get this wee bit of information" "From a very reliable source." "Ron?" "Yup" "Well?" "Hermione actually had a crush on ahem Dean Thomas" "Who didn't?" "I also heard some gossip that Dean is smittened by the girl" " Dean Thomas, blonde spiky hair cute nose wide eyed about 6 foot" "Ya, that one" "You're joking? I mean I cant even get him to like me" "Don't ask me! He doesn't even think I'm cute" "MEN!" "So, what are we going to do (A/N: You guys really think I'm gonna tell,dream on)  
  
"Dean?" Suzie and Cho whispered. "Ya?" the starry eyed boy with a smile that could melt chocolate replied. Suzie was entranced with his eyes but Cho elbowed her and said "May we sit next to you?" "ya, sure" "So, Dean. A reliable source says you're smittened by a brown haired girl" "well, ya, I really never saw her in that way but you know she changed. I really cant say anything because she's dating Harry, a good friend of mine" Just then Ron came over to Suzie and stood on the table and announced : Attention people! My crush for Hermione Granger has officially ended. I realize that she and Harry Potter are the perfect couple. I realize that they aren't here and I know that word will go around so please bid them congratulations for me! Thank you for your cooperation.*Oh, shit Cho thought. "So, Suzie you wanted to talk to me" Ron said " Nevermind." "I want to ask you out" "Me or Cho but I think that Dean is out of the question" "you, Suz." "Oh,sure. When?" "I'll come back to  
you on that" Ron went skipping away."Excuse us, Dean" Cho said while dragging Suzie away. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?" "If I do have to help you. I still need to have a social life." "Ok, but you do know that operation Get-him-back is ruined" "Cho, we have all the information we want" "huh?" "Look, Iyou're former plan on getting Ron and Hermione together wont work. Do you really think that Harry would be jealous of someone like Ron?. We need someone like Dean , he's equally as popular as Harry so he'll be so jealous. You can wrap him around your finger" (A/N: Did I tell you how their going to do it.No!) " I like how you think" . Suzie then laughed like the mad scientist on Frankenstein (A/N: Ok , I really think I'm going overboard with this evil thing) "It's getting late let's get something to eat for dinner" "Liver and carrot sticks" "Yum!"  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in The Griffindor Common Room massaging her neck while reading a book . Then Ron walked in, "Hey Ron!" "Hermione, did you hear?" "That my love for you has ended" "You don't love me" "Of course I do but not in that way anymore" "Oh" "So, how are things with you and Harry?" "Ok,I guess. We have a lot of fun" "Good" "I mean I love him but I feel so guilty in the proses, I mean I don't even know its worth it" "I used to wonder about your relationship with him too" "really?" "Ya, you guys are meant for each other" "Thanks Ron" "It's getting late .You should get some sleep" "I'm going to finish this book first" "Night" "Night".Ron then dashed up to the boy's dorm.Hermione decided to go change so she retreated to the girls dorm. Just then Cho came in with Dean laughing " Cho I think you should go" "No" "Come on" She dragged him to the girls dorm while throwing him in then locking the door. Dean didn't know about Cho's plan so he just shouted out to Cho but  
Cho already left. Hermione heard a sound and went out with a bra and some jeans on. Dean saw her and quickly turned " I'm sorry this is all Cho's fault" "Its ok" Hermione replied while pulling a t-shirt on."You can turn now" "Oh,ok" "Why did Cho do this to you?" "I think she's still love-struck about Harry" "Oh,I hope her `plan' didn't work" "Don't worry Harry's better than that" Hermione stifled a smile and looked directly into his eyes and then Dean smiled *Wow, you have nice smile Hermione thought "Hermione still there?" "ya" "Oh, so is Harry a good kisser?" "Why you interested in him?" "Maybe" Hermione then hit him with a pillow and they both fell on the bed. "Oh my god" she muttered under her breathe.She was on top of Dean still trying to move but couldn't find the courage to.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and she didn't pull back but then she thought about Harry. "Sorry, Dean" she said while she pulled back. "I'm so sorry" "Its ok" "Were still stuck in here" "Alohomora wont work because this door is lock proof" "Oh" "Im going to read"  
  
A/N: What will Hermione do with her old time crush. Will she be true to Harry?? Oh my god. This is sooo soap operaish.! 


	6. Friends, love them or hate them!

"What'cha reading?" "A midnights summer's dream" "What's it about?" "It's about a faithful day where everyone falls for all the wrong people" "Really?" "ya, it's by William Shakespeare" "Oh, ok" "So, do you have a girlfriend?" "Well, I was dating Ginny Weasley but she was just well not my type" "Too over protective,huh?" "Tell me about it" Hermione giggled "You're quite a cute guy, girls should be lining up for you" "Don't hit on me , Miss Granger" "Haha" "Do you hear that?" "What?" "Someone's coming" The footspteps came closer and the teenagers ran to the door banging "OPEN UP" they said in unison. Suddenly someone opened the door making Hermione fall on Dean. Harry saw the whole thing "Thanks mate" "Thanks for hitting on my girlfriend?" "I just fell on him" hermione jumped in "Whatever" Harry replied while exiting the room to go to the boys dorm. "I'll go talk to him, it's getting late" "Thanks Dean" Hermione said while closing the door. Then Lavender and Parvati came in  
and said "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Get two of the most populast guys in Hogwarts to worship the ground you walk on!" "Harry's my boyfriend, Dean's just a friend" "Oh ya, that's like saying I'm ugly" Parvati said while admiring herself in the mirror. Hermione snorted . "Don't kid yourself Parvati" Lavender said, "Stuff it" Hermione jumped in. "Okay but we'll only stop fighting if you'll tell us about Harry and Dean" "Fine"  
  
Meanwhile................the boys dorm  
  
"Harry?" Dean questioned "What?" Harry replied "Look, we didn't do anything" Harry look at him suspiciously studying his tone "Your lying" "Well, I did kiss her but" "You bastard" "Wait, before you torment me I would like to say that she pulled back and hold on to her ,Harry. Never ever let her go" "I guess so" "Hey, she's an attractive girl " "What!?" "I'll shut up now" Dean said while running out of the room. Harry decided to get some sleep.  
  
Meanwhile again................Ravenclaw Dorm  
  
"I bet they already broke up" " No,not yet." "What?" "If I'm right Dean talked to Harry and Harry forgave him" "You knew this all a while" "Of course" Suzie said. "What next?" "I need you to seduce Harry" (I'm stopping here so it wont spoil the surprise).  
  
Back to the griffindor Girls Dorm.  
  
"Is he a good kisser?" Lavender asked "Lav, he kisses like no one can kiss" "oooh, can I have a test run?" Parvati joked . The other to girl laughed. "Now, tell me. Why did you break up with him on the first time?" "I don't know. I just didn't feel love you know. There was no feeling no nothing. But when I saw him with Cho laughing and kissing I felt like I was in love" "Oh, how sweet!" Parvati said. "What happened with you and Dean?" "Nozzin" Hermione said with a weird look on her face. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and Lavender spoke "Come on, tell us" "Fine , he kissed me" "Oh my god. Even when he was dating Ginny , she made the move. He just stood there not moving" "You're joking?" "No way, Ginny's a good friend of mine." "How was the kiss?" Lavender questioned "Well, I liked it. He breathe tasted like mint with a touch of love" "You are so corny" Parvati said. "Ya,I guess so" Hermione replied with a touch of glitter in her eyes. The two girls said in unison  
"Oh god!"  
  
A/N:So how did you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.!!!!!!!!! 


	7. KIDS!

"Morning girls" Hermione said chirpily while stretching.  
  
"Someone's happy" Parvati said groggily .  
  
"It's a Saturday go back to sleep" Lavender said while tossing herself.  
  
"Well, if anyone cares I'm going to have a shower and go get breakfast" Hermione said while turning to the bathroom.  
  
After her bath and the occasional getting ready, Hermione pulled on a baby t-shirt with some jeans. Parvati noticed that she changed her `image' and said  
  
"What happened to the plaid skirt and perfectly pressed shirt?"  
  
"It's Saturday and a girl can change her mind cant she" Hermione replied while combing her hair and tossing it back .  
  
"Well, that should knock him dead" Parvati said while going to sleep  
  
"Beg your pardon"  
  
"ZZZZ"  
  
*I'll just ask her later, I'm hungry  
  
Hermione rushed down and was joined by Dean:  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi,Dean"  
"I talked to Harry. He understood everything"  
  
"Really?"  
Dean nodded  
  
Hermione gave Dean a friendly kiss on his cheek and ran. He was so shocked that he stroked his cheek finding some lip gloss on it.  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron while joking with the other Griffindors. Hermione came in and all eyes were fixed on her. She kissed Harry and said:  
  
"Hi, Harry!"  
"Someone's in a happy mood"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be with a guy like you" Hermione kissed Harry on the lips passionately and he did nothing except kiss back  
  
"OI, don't make out in front of us!"Ron exclaimed while giggling  
  
Hermione and Harry both pulled back but Harry's hand still remained on her thigh .Harry still whispered things like I love you or You're an angel.  
  
"Ahem" Cho bud in  
  
"What" Harry snapped  
  
"Harry!" Hermione mouthed  
  
" I just wanted to bid you congratulations"Cho said  
  
"Thanx and goodbye" Harry said while turning to the others  
  
"Why cant we still remain friends?"  
"Because I just found out you have this plan you had to hurt Hermione"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ron told me everything"  
  
"And who told you this this rumor" Cho said while turning to Ron.  
  
"Your friend , Suzie"  
  
Cho looked furious she left the table and went to the Ravenclaw table while pulling Suzie's hair and dragging her to the corridor.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"  
  
"What?"  
"You told Ron"  
  
Suzie laughed  
  
"What?"Cho questioned  
  
"Cho darling,are you that blind"  
  
"What?"  
"I told Ron because I want to get you" Suzie said while flipping her hair on the right side.  
  
"What about Dean"  
  
"That was before I realized that your such a bitch"  
Suzie then went to the Griffindor table sat next to Ron and had his hand around her shoulders. When she saw Cho she grinned. Cho was so furious that she stomped her feet and flipped her hair while screaming then, she ran up to her dorm. The whole Griffindor table burst out laughing except for Hermione and Dean.  
  
"You guys knew all along didn't you" Dean said  
  
"No , I didn't . I knew after Ron and Suzie went out" Harry said  
  
"God, your cute when your cunning" Hermione said while giving Harry a light kiss.  
  
"Aint I always?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Aww" everyone said except for Dean Thomas, he just stifled a smile.  
  
A/N: The next one will be a song , so have fun reading this chapter. CIAO! 


	8. The End.Sniff!

A/N: I know I told you there will be a song but I changed my mind. Ok, my favourite reviewers are AnzolDragon and E.C.R Potter. Thanks for sticking with the story, love ya!  
  
After Dinner and the party held for Griffindors and some Ravenclaws. Hermione dragged Harry to the pond.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
"Lets dance"  
"But.."  
  
Hermione wrap her arms around his shoulders and he flung his arms around her waist. They began moving with each other. It was so quiet and so peaceful yet they just looked into each others eyes and saw songs, love and each other. Harry whispered:  
"I don't know what I'll do without..."  
Hermione put a silencing finger on his lips. He gave in and moved closer to her. She moved her head to his chest, a tear running down . Harry piped up:  
"What's wrong"  
"You cant go" she said banging on his chest  
  
"I'm not going to"  
"Voldem..."  
He then kissed her and gave her a smile that could melt chocolate:  
"Honey, what ever happens I will still love you always"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
Instead she moved his hand to where her heart is and he said:  
"Wow, your heartbeat is so fast"  
"I know"  
"Hmm,I wonder why?"  
"Because of you silly"  
"I've got to ask you something"  
  
He then kneeled down on one knee and said:  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"  
"But Harry were only 16"  
"Just promise to marry me when we graduate"  
"Of course"  
He sled a ring to her engagement finger.  
  
"I want to live my life with you"  
"So do I"  
  
He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back loving each other more than ever.  
  
A/N:I don't think there will be a sequel it all depends on how many reviews I get! 


End file.
